


The Voice of Treason

by Faires_Stars77



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (Yandere?) Beomgyu, Angst, Archer Elf Soobin, Death, Guard Beomgyu, HueningKai-centric, I hope you like this and I actually hope I finish it-, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Medic HueningKai, Medieval Kingdom, Riots, Side Beomjun (like it’s there), Violence, Warlocks, Witches, burning at the stakes, idk I thought this was a cool idea-, idk man I tried oof, prince yeonjun, sneaky bois, tyunning, warlock taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faires_Stars77/pseuds/Faires_Stars77
Summary: Witches and Warlocks are banned in the Kingdom of Viamore.HueningKai, a medic that dwells in the kingdom, is accused of being a warlock after healing one of the citizens with a not well known medicine.Taehyun and Soobin save HueningKai, but in return he has to help them kidnap the prince of the neighboring kingdom, Prince Yeonjun.What will happen when they are caught by an overpowering guard, and the citizens of Viamore eventually find them?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“SHOW YOURSELF YOU FILTHY WARLOCK!!”  
“BE A MAN AND FACE US COWARD!!”

HueningKai gawked at the riot of people outside his cottage. The citizens of Viamore where enraged at HueningKai for not using a well-known medicine to heal one of the children.  
Everything would have been fine, HueningKai could have stated his case, and everyone would go about their day, but he couldn’t believe people came to the conclusion that he was a warlock.

A warlock?! Of all things that’s what they believed?!  
HueningKai didn’t know what to do at this point, there was no way to flee the kingdom with the people watching his every move.  
He hid in his bedroom, hoping this was all a dream. Praying that tomorrow he would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

Alas it isn’t that simple, for HueningKai could already hear the people breaking into his cottage and searching for him downstairs.  
He fled to his wardrobe and curled in on himself in the corner, hearing the stomps of people growing louder as they marched up the stairs.  
It didn’t take a while before the wardrobe doors flew open, and HueningKai was being dragged by his arms down the stairs.

Even though HueningKai knew there was no hope for him left, he still swung his feet, and begged for his life. The people didn’t budge, and instead pushed him outside of his house, where two knights where standing there, awaiting his arrival.

Before HueningKai could even process what was happening, he was pushed onto a wagon, his wrists and ankles tied together.

——————————————

“IM NOT A WARLOCK PLEASE LET ME GO!!”   
HueningKai screamed, squirming against the stake he was tied to.  
No one was listening to him, no one even cared to hear what he had to say about this.  
One of the knights made eye contact with him, and HueningKai hopes this is his chance of survival.  
“Please let me go! I promise I’m not a warlock! I don’t even understand why anyone would think that!”  
The knight gave him an angry look and responds with   
“Don’t even try it, it’s always the same excuse with everyone”

A silence of understanding fell over HueningKai.  
He finally accepted it, he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Tears fell down his face as one of the knights lit a fire beneath him.

An eerie cheer came from the crowd, a cheer that sent chills down HueningKai’s spine, and gave him goosebumps along his arms.  
He was being burned in front of hundreds of people, and they where happy about it.  
It wasn’t right, but HueningKai knew that no one cared.

Suddenly one of the knights in the front row paled, and crumbled to the ground, revealing an arrow protruding from his back.  
A hush fell over the crowd, the citizens staring at the now dead knight in fear.  
Chaos then erupts from the crowd.  
People scrambling towards their cottages and shops, pitchforks and swords dropping left and right.

HueningKai looks up to find where the source of the arrow came from.  
His eyes fall on two people at the edge of the crowd.  
A blue haired elf, and a blonde warlock.  
HueningKai’s eyes widen, he had never seen an actual warlock, but by the potions stuck in his belt, he knew this was one.  
The elf wore a golden flower-like crown, and a bow gripped in his hand, arrows in his other.

The two people begin to run towards the stake. HueningKai closes his eyes, thinking all is over for him as he feels the fire burn the cuff of his pants.

But then suddenly, he feels the ropes loosen...


	2. Chapter 2

The ropes unwinded around HueningKai, and fell around his feet.  
HueningKai kept his eyes closed as he braced for impact against the fire he thought was still eroding the wood beneath him.  
HueningKai was taken by surprise however as he fell into someone’s arms, and he didn’t feel the flames underneath his feet anymore.  
He opened his eyes, and realized he was being carried by the elf he had seen, and the fire completely smothered, a hissing sound still escaping the wood and a large cloud of smoke lifting from it.

The elf set him on the ground, and the warlock came running over, dagger in hand.  
HueningKai’s breath hitched before he realized he still had ropes tied firmly around his wrists and ankles.  
The warlock sliced the ropes around his wrists, and HueningKai didn’t realize how tight they where tied until he noticed a red ring left from it.  
HueningKai’s eyes fell to his feet as the warlock cut the ropes around his ankles.  
He was wondering why his feet had became numb, and noticed huge burn marks up to his ankles.

The warlock must’ve noticed it too, as he set the ropes and dagger aside, and inspected the burn marks.  
He lifted one of HueningKai’s feet in his hands, HueningKai winced against the pain that shot through his leg.  
Suddenly the warlock’s hands started to glow a light blue, and the burn marks started to fade.

HueningKai stared as his foot was set down, somehow completely healed.  
The warlock had already healed the other one when HueningKai stopped staring in shock at the magic that happened in front of him.  
The warlock stood up, and stretched out his hand to help HueningKai off the ground. The elf set a hand against HueningKai’s back to help him stand.  
“T-thank you..” HueningKai managed to squeak out in a small whisper.  
“You’re welcome!” The warlock said with a wry smile, laughing at HueningKai’s shyness after just been screaming for his life.

“Cmon Taehyun we gotta go, the townsfolk will be starting to come back outside soon” the elf said to the warlock.  
‘Taehyun huh? What a pretty name’ HueningKai thought.  
“Oh man you’re right, cmon”  
Taehyun grabbed HueningKai’s hand and started to walk towards an alleyway, the elf behind them.

HueningKai snatches his hand from Taehyun’s grasp and stared at him in fear.  
“What’s wrong?” Taehyun said, turning around.  
“Why are you taking me with you?” HueningKai said, holding his hand to his chest.  
“What do you mean? You can’t stay here!”  
“Why not?”  
“If you do then by tomorrow you’re gonna be right back where you where, with mobs of people at your doorstep”  
HueningKai didn’t want to admit he was right, but he didn’t even know these people, how could he trust them.  
“B-but why should I trust you two? What if- what if you’re just gonna kill me?!”

They both looked at each other in confusion before Taehyun nodded his head and sarcastically answered  
“Yes, we risked our lives through a riot of people and killed a knight to save you, so we could then kill you”  
HueningKai stayed silent, staring at his hands against his chest.  
Well...they did save him from being burned alive.  
HueningKai decided to take a chance, and agreed to tag along.  
“Fine I guess I’ll go with you..”  
The elf scoffed and let out a small chuckle  
“Not really like you had a choice, otherwise you would just be killed.”  
“Hey don’t be rude Soobin!” Taehyun said, hitting Soobin in the arm.  
“Was that rude? I was just stating a fact!”  
“Whatever” 

Taehyun grabbed a hold of HueningKai’s hand again ,and followed Soobin to the back of an alleyway that led to a long backroad behind multiple cottages.  
They trudged down the road, hiding behind walls and barrels when someone would come into view.  
The road came to an abrupt dead end, and they had to run to make it to a different alleyway on the other side of the street.  
They ducked under a few clotheslines and   
darted around a few corners before they eventually made it to the outskirts of town.

The sun was beginning to set as they ran towards the forest, only taking a breather when they where sure they where out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what’s your name?” Taehyun asked HueningKai, picking up a few sticks to make a fire.  
“Oh my bad, my name is HueningKai, but uh you could call me Kai if you want”  
“Okay Kai, nice to meet you, I’m Taehyun, and the elf over there is Soobin” Taehyun said, gesturing to Soobin who was rummaging through his cloth rucksack.  
HueningKai didn’t exactly want to bring up the fact he already figured their names out, and instead just shrugged it off and went along.  
“Nice to meet you Taehyun!”

HueningKai and Taehyun walked over to where Soobin was, and set down the sticks in a pile.  
Taehyun rubbed his hands together, and touched the sticks, which soon burst into flames.  
Taehyun stumbled back, and shook his hands. “It’s been a while since I’ve done a fire spell”

At the sight of the fire, HueningKai could almost feel his feet burning again. He did his best to calm down, and sat next to Taehyun on the ground.  
“So Soobin, this is Kai” Taehyun said. Soobin looked up and nodded his head. “Nice to meet you Kai”  
HueningKai smiled and looked at the ground.

They stayed quiet for a while, only the popping of the fire could be heard. HueningKai was so grateful for Taehyun and Soobin saving him earlier, but one thing still didn’t sit right with him. They where complete strangers, why did they even save him in the first place? Why did they even...care?  
HueningKai cleared his throat in order to gain Taehyun and Soobin’s attention.  
They both looked up, and Soobin asked   
“Yes...?”  
“Why did- why uh..”  
Oh gosh why was HueningKai so nervous all of a sudden?  
“Why..did you guys save me? I mean- like why do you care about me? A total stranger..”

Taehyun and Soobin looked at each other, before Taehyun answered  
“Well we where passing through your kingdom when we saw you, you seemed like you where in trouble so we decided to help”  
“Oh...well thank you guys so much, there’s really no way I could repay you”  
“Actually there is-“ Soobin said  
HueningKai looked up in confusion.  
“So, on the other side of this forest is another kingdom, Taehyun and I where kinda hoping you could help us on this mission we where set to accomplish..” Soobin continued.  
“Oh? What mission?”  
“We are on a mission to kidnap the prince”  
HueningKai’s eyes widened. Did he really just trust criminals? He knew they where bad! He had to get out of there.  
“What?! No way! If that’s the case I’m going back! I don’t even care if I get killed! I’m not helping you criminals!” HueningKai stood up and started to walk away.  
Soobin and Taehyun looked at each other again before Taehyun snapped his fingers and said “grab him”  
Soobin got up, ran over to HueningKai and picked him up.

HueningKai started screaming and kicking his legs to get out of Soobin’s grasp.  
Taehyun ran over, and poured a little sleeping potion over a rag, before covering HueningKai’s mouth with it.  
Within seconds HueningKai was passed out.  
They carried HueningKai back over to the rest area, and laid him down next to the fire.

“I really didn’t want to have to do that, but he’s our only hope of success.”  
Soobin said, Taehyun nodded in agreement.  
Taehyun didn’t mention his real reason for wanting to save HueningKai, that reason being he was intrigued by him, and he could tell that HueningKai was definitely not a warlock.  
Warlocks can sense each other from a mile away, and HueningKai was most definitely not one.

Soobin pulled out two quilts from his rucksack and sighed.  
“I only brought two quilts, I didn’t know we would be picking up another person on the way.”  
Taehyun grabbed a quilt from Soobin’s hand, and laid it over top of HueningKai.  
“I can survive a night without one” He said.  
“Suit yourself” Soobin said, wrapping up in his quilt and laying down on the grass.  
“Goodnight Taehyun” He said as he drifted off to sleep.  
“Goodnight Soobin”

Taehyun looked over at HueningKai.  
He inspected his features, watching as his eyelids fluttered, and his chest rose and fell as he breathed.  
Taehyun smiled and laid down next to him, he was definitely developing a liking towards the boy he just met.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun illuminated the darkness behind HueningKai’s eyelids, waking him from his sleep.  
Memories of yesterday flooded his mind, and his eyes shot open.  
He stared at the trees above him, a slight breeze making them sway either side.  
He sat up, and looked beside him.  
There Taehyun was, sound asleep..  
He looked over to where Soobin was, who also was sound asleep.  
‘Perfect’ he thought  
Now was his chance to go back, and forget he ever trusted these people.

HueningKai ripped the quilt off him, and stood up silently.  
He tiptoed over Taehyun, and once he was a little ways away, he made a run for it.  
He didn’t even care if he got killed back at Viamore, there was no way he was helping criminals.

The sound of shuffling feet behind him catches HueningKai’s attention.  
He looks over his shoulder to see what it is, and there was Taehyun, trailing after him.  
HueningKai screamed, and picked up his pace—which didn’t do him any good—he looked behind him for a second time, and Taehyun was even closer.

HueningKai took a sharp turn in order to throw Taehyun off his tracks.  
HueningKai thought it had worked when he didn’t see Taehyun behind him anymore, but was taken by surprise when he appeared in front of him.  
HueningKai screamed for a second time, and tried to turn on his heel, but slipped and fell to the dirt.

HueningKai tried to get up, but was slammed back to the ground.  
“Why’d you run off?” Taehyun said calmly.  
HueningKai stuttered in confusion, and said   
“What do you mean?! You guys are criminals! There’s no way I’m helping you!”  
“Why not?”  
“What?! You’re trying to kidnap a prince! If I help you, I could get in serious trouble!”  
“But if you don’t help us, you’ll get killed back at your kingdom”  
“Death is better than being thrown into a cell!!”  
“Is it..?”  
HueningKai went silent, what was he even saying? Is death better than being thrown into a cell? Did he really believe that?  
“I...well..” HueningKai started  
“Well?”  
“Yes! Death is better than being thrown into a cell, because then I won’t have to suffer for long!”  
“So you’re saying you’d rather die than help us out?”  
“YES!!”  
“Suit yourself then”   
Taehyun got up and sat next to HueningKai.  
HueningKai sat up and stared at Taehyun.  
He didn’t want to run anymore, why? Taehyun was letting him go, but HueningKai felt glued to the ground.  
Did he really want to go back? Did he really mean what he said?

“So, you do want to stay?” Taehyun said with a smirk.  
“No! I don’t!” HueningKai denied   
“Then why aren’t you running anymore?”  
HueningKai didn’t know the answer to that, but he thinks he might know a reason.  
Taehyun’s big, dark eyes where glued on him, and they made HueningKai feel small.  
HueningKai felt his face heat up as he continued to stare at Taehyun’s face.  
Taehyun must’ve noticed how red HueningKai’s face was, because he chuckled and grabbed HueningKai’s hand.

“Is there any way I can convince you to help us?”  
“Uh-“ HueningKai knew what Taehyun was doing, and it was working.  
‘Oh God snap out of it HueningKai! What are you doing?! Are you really considering this?!’ HueningKai thought to himself.  
“There might be..” HueningKai mumbled.  
“And what’s that?” Taehyun said, bringing HueningKai’s hand towards his face.  
“Uh- uhm- I-“ HueningKai stuttered.  
Was Taehyun trying to send HueningKai into cardiac arrest? He was literally giving him a mental breakdown!

“That’s okay, no need to answer, I think I’ve already convinced you” Taehyun said, holding HueningKai’s hand a few inches away from his lips.  
HueningKai was a blushing mess, and agreed with Taehyun.  
Yes, he had convinced him. How did he do that? It was like magic.

Taehyun dropped HueningKai’s hand, and stood up.  
“Well come along then, let’s go wake Soobin and continue on our way.”  
HueningKai stood up, and followed behind him.  
‘The heck just happened???’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight gruesome?

“There you guys are!” Soobin said as Taehyun and HueningKai approached.  
“I was worried! Where did you two go?”  
“Kai tried to run back to his kingdom again, but I finally convinced him to help us” Taehyun answered  
Soobin let out a sigh of relief  
“Finally! Thanks for helping us Kai, I know that was a hard decision for you”  
HueningKai just smiled and nodded his head.  
Soobin stuffed the quilts back into his rucksack, and pulled out a smaller drawstring bag.  
He pulled out a slice of bread, and tore it into thirds.  
“Sorry it’s not a lot of food, I’m kinda poor, and I only have a few slices of bread to last us”  
Taehyun took his piece, and HueningKai smiled in thankfulness.  
“If you only have a few slices of bread, then keep my piece, I don’t need it” HueningKai said with a smile.  
“What? You sure? Aren’t you hungry?” Soobin said, handing the piece to HueningKai.  
HueningKai pushed it away with his hand,  
“I told you I’m fine, trust me”  
“O-okay, well thanks”  
Soobin said, putting the piece of bread back into the drawstring bag, then placing it into his rucksack.

After Taehyun and Soobin finished eating, Soobin stood up and tossed the rucksack over his shoulder.  
“Well I guess we better continue on our way.”  
They walked for about an hour, before they came across a creek.  
“We can take a break for a minute” Soobin said, tossing the rucksack to the ground, and sitting beside the creek.  
Taehyun and HueningKai sat beside him.  
Taehyun scooped some water into his hand, and took a few sips of it.  
HueningKai stared at his rippled reflection, listening to the sound of the water splashing against rocks.  
He saw Taehyun in the corner of his eye, looking up towards a small clearing in the trees.  
HueningKai looked up towards the direction, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  
“Taehyun what are you-“ Soobin started, but Taehyun quickly shushed him.  
Taehyun stood up, and stepped on a large rock in the middle of the water.  
He squinted his eyes, still staring at the clearing.

Suddenly Taehyun’s eyes widened in fear, before he screamed  
“GET DOWN!”  
HueningKai was slammed to the ground by Taehyun, right as an arrow flew over his head.  
‘Woah’ HueningKai thought  
HueningKai watched as Soobin hopped up, dodging arrows, and pulled his bow out.  
Soobin continued dodging arrows, and hopped over the creek.  
He slid on one knee, and pulled the bow back.  
An arrow shot through the air at light speed, hitting the attacker straight in the head.  
The attacker stumbled back, and dropped his bow, before crumbling to the ground.

HueningKai and Taehyun got up.  
HueningKai was in utter shock. He had no idea Soobin was that good at archery. It was kind of intimidating.  
“Well, we better get a move on, we don’t want anyone else attacking us.” Soobin said, placing his arrows back in the quiver, and slinging his rucksack over his shoulder.  
They walked over to the attackers body, and Soobin took his arrows.

“How did you know the attacker was there?” HueningKai asked Taehyun.  
“I heard rustling coming from that direction, and I could see their figure barley peeking around the ambush. Then I heard the sound of the bow being drawn.”  
“Woah, really? I didn’t hear anything!”  
“Well that’s one of the abilities I have that doesn’t require a spell to work, is enhanced senses”  
“Wow that is so cool!”  
Taehyun smiled and looked away as they continued to walk.  
Was he ashamed of it? Did he not think it was cool? HueningKai wasn’t gonna ask him, but he was curious as to why Taehyun didn’t seem to like his enhanced senses.

By noon they finally made it to the outskirts of the kingdom.  
HueningKai has never been to the neighboring kingdom of Pothia, but it was definitely more beautiful than Viamore.  
Pothia was built years after Viamore, making it seem brand new even though it was still really old.  
“Well we’re here, but we have to be careful sneaking up to the castle. We should wait till nightfall.” Soobin said.  
Taehyun and HueningKai agreed.  
“We also need to come up with a plan on how exactly to kidnap the prince” Taehyun said  
“Definitely” Soobin took out a small journal, and a pen and ink.  
“So what’s the plan?”


	6. Chapter 6

The plan was simple:  
1\. Wait till nightfall   
2\. Sneak into the castle garden   
3\. Climb onto the prince’s bedroom balcony   
4\. Climb into the window   
5\. Kidnap the prince   
It would’ve been fine, they could have accomplished it, but of course nothing is that simple..

Once the first star in the night was visible, Soobin, Taehyun, and HueningKai snuck through the town and near the castle.  
They laid low near the trees surrounding the courtyard, being carful not to step into the moonlight.  
Once they where outside the garden, they darted behind a rose bush, and took a breather.

The prince’s balcony was visible on the second story of the castle.  
All they had to do was figure out a way to get up there.  
As Soobin and Taehyun where discussing different ways to reach the balcony, HueningKai noticed a rope tied to the railing.  
“Uh guys, why is there a rope tied to the railing?”  
Taehyun looked up towards it, and confusion flashed over his face.  
“Huh that’s weird-“ Taehyun said, and Soobin followed up with   
“It may be weird, but we may be lucky, that could be our chance of getting up there”  
“Right” HueningKai said.

They got up and trudged towards the rope, trying their best to not make a lot of noise.  
They where stopped in their tracks however when someone ran into them.  
Everyone stumbled back, including the person they had ran into.  
The person was also carrying a small pile of clothes, and had dropped it when they stumbled back.

Upon further inspection, the person they had ran into was a guard.  
Soobin, Taehyun, and HueningKai all froze in freight, but the guard didn’t seem to notice their looks of terror, for he was too busy picking up the clothes he dropped.

“This is not what it looks like!” The guard said anxiously as he picked up the last piece of clothing.  
“.....what?” Taehyun said.  
“I mean-uh” The guard stuttered, before straightening his back, and lowering his voice into a stern manner.  
“I mean- Who are you three? What are you doing here?”  
Taehyun, Soobin, and HueningKai all looked at each other to try and come up with an excuse.  
“Well we are-“  
“Well you see uh-“  
“We’re here to-“  
“We are-“  
“GARDENERS!”  
Taehyun and Soobin looked at HueningKai in confusion and simultaneously said,  
“What?”

HueningKai looked at both of them in a way to say ‘play along’, before turning back to the guard.  
“We are gardeners....uh...hired by the prince to erm....gar-den?”  
“Smooth-“ Taehyun whispered in a sarcastic tone.  
The guard looked at HueningKai for a second, before erupting into laughter.  
“You’re gardeners? Hired by the prince to garden? Ahaha how funny! No no you see I know what my prince is doing every second of the day, and I know for sure he didn’t waste his time to hire some measly gardeners when he was servants to do his gardening already!”

“Oh..” HueningKai said, and turned back to Taehyun and Soobin.   
“What now?” He whispered.  
“I got this” Taehyun said, and stepped in front of the guard.  
“What’s your name young guard?”  
“Beomgyu” The guard said in a suspicious tone.  
Taehyun looked down at the clothes Beomgyu was carrying, and noticed it was one of the prince’s uniforms.  
Taehyun pointed to the uniform and raised an eyebrow.  
“Did you steal that from the prince?”  
“What?! O-of course not! He asked me to..uh..get it cleaned for him!”  
“I’m sure he did.” Taehyun didn’t believe Beomgyu, he could tell when someone was lying.  
“And I’m also sure he would love to hear that one of his own guards stole one of his uniforms!” Taehyun was teasing Beomgyu.

“What do you mean?! I just said he asked me to get it cleaned!”  
“Really? Do you wanna say that to his face? Because he’s right behind you!”  
“WHAT?!” Beomgyu dropped the clothes and whipped around.  
Taehyun pulled a rag out from his pocket, and slapped it over Beomgyu’s mouth.  
“GO!” Taehyun screamed to HueningKai and Soobin.  
Soobin and HueningKai ran towards the rope, Taehyun soon catching up to them, leaving a passed out Beomgyu on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

HueningKai, and Soobin hopped over the railing and onto the balcony, and helped Taehyun up.  
They looked through the window and saw Prince Yeonjun peacefully asleep on his bed.  
“Guys, the balcony door is cracked open” Soobin said, pointing at the door.  
“I knew that guard was lying, he definitely stole that uniform.”  
Taehyun slowly opened the door, and tiptoed into the room, HueningKai and Soobin silently following after him.

They surrounded Yeonjun’s bed, and HueningKai whispered   
“So how do we want to go about this?”  
Taehyun put a finger to his mouth in order to shush him, and reached for his sleeping potion nestled in his belt.  
He pulled out the bottle, and stopped, staring at it, completely empty.  
“Uh oh” he whispered “I’m all out of sleeping potion, so if he picks a fight there’s no way to knock him out safely”  
“C-can’t you do like a sleeping spell?” HueningKai questioned.  
“No..” Taehyun said.

Taehyun sighed and stepped towards the bed,  
“Looks like we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way”  
Taehyun popped his knuckles, and held them up, but Soobin ran towards him.  
“No! What are you doing?”  
“Knocking him out? We can’t have him picking a fight with us”  
“Uh- but I mean...he’s already asleep, maybe if we are careful we can just take him like this” Soobin gestured to Yeonjun.  
“Yeah okay maybe..” Taehyun said, then looked at HueningKai.  
“Could you go on the balcony, and alert us if you see anyone?” He said

HueningKai nodded, and slipped out the door.  
HueningKai looked over the railing, and noticed Beomgyu was nowhere to be found.  
Just then he heard a scream coming from inside the room.  
He ran into the room and saw Yeonjun wide awake, trying to fight his way out of Soobin’s arms.  
Taehyun put a hand over Yeonjun’s mouth, and lowered his voice  
“You better stop screaming, or else”  
“O-or else what?!”  
“Or else-“ Taehyun pulled out his dagger and gestured it towards Yeonjun’s neck   
“-I will be the last person you ever speak to”

HueningKai watched Taehyun, he had never seen him like this.  
Sure he’d seen him chase HueningKai, and be persuasive to get what he wants.  
But he had never seen him do it like that, and boy was it attractive.  
“You’ll never get away with this!” Yeonjun said,  
“Once my personal guard realizes I’m gone, he will find me!”  
“I’m not sure about that, we already took care of your personal guard, you won’t be seeing him for a while” Taehyun said, slipping the dagger back into his pocket.  
“Uh actually...he might..” HueningKai cut into the conversation.  
Taehyun turned to him, and said,  
“Wait what?”  
“Yeah he’s..not..there...anymore..”

Taehyun ran out onto the balcony, and looked over the railing.  
Sure enough Beomgyu had disappeared.  
“Crap” Taehyun whispered under his breath.  
“We have to go now!” Taehyun said running into the room.  
Soobin had already tied Yeonjun’s hands and feet, then found a cloth a tied it over his mouth.  
Soobin picked Yeonjun up, and ran onto the balcony.  
He held Yeonjun over his shoulder with one arm, and slid down the rope with the other, hissing at the burn of the rope against his hands.

Taehyun and HueningKai where about to leave, but just then the door flew open, and Beomgyu ran into the room, along with two other guards.  
“There!” He yelled, pointing to Taehyun and HueningKai.  
Taehyun and HueningKai started running towards the balcony door, but the guards had already caught up to them, and grabbed them.  
Taehyun bit their arms and kicked his legs, but it was no use, the gaurd didn’t budge.  
HueningKai gave up trying to get free once he saw Taehyun couldn’t.

The guards dragged them out of the room, and HueningKai felt tears fall down his face.  
‘Filthy warlock!’  
‘Coward!’  
The feeling of being dragged away to who knows what gave him terrible flashbacks of Viamore.  
HueningKai couldn’t take this, he didn’t want to die, or almost die again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chills ran down HueningKai’s spine as he felt cold concrete on his back, and cold, bitter air pricking his skin.  
He opened his eyes and noticed he was in some sort of cell.   
HueningKai had no idea what had happened, the last thing he remembered was being dragged away from Prince Yeonjun’s room, along with...Taehyun!  
HueningKai sat up quickly and looked around.  
There Taehyun sat, leaning against a far wall, eyes closed.

HueningKai stood up and walked over towards Taehyun, and took a seat beside him, then lightly tapped his shoulder.  
Taehyun opened his eyes and looked at HueningKai, his eyes brightening a little.  
“I see you’re awake”   
Taehyun said, a small smile forming on his lips.  
“Yeah..” HueningKai said.

“What happened to all your potions?” HueningKai said, pointing to Taehyun’s belt.  
“They took them so we have no chance of escaping.”  
“Can’t you just use a spell?”  
“No, this cell is designed specifically for warlocks, so any type of magic is blocked.”  
“Oh..where’s Soobin?”  
“No idea, not even sure if he made it out without being captured as well.”

They fell silent for a moment, before Taehyun said with a guilt-ridden voice,  
“Look..I’m sorry I got you into this mess, I should’ve never asked you to help us”  
HueningKai felt a pain in his heart from Taehyun’s words,  
“But..what else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t go back to Viamore”   
“I know, but you could’ve found so many different ways to stay alive, and I feel terrible for making you think helping us was the only option”  
HueningKai could hear the torment in Taehyun’s voice, and it just made HueningKai feel bad as well.

“It’s okay Taehyun, really”  
“No it’s not, I saw how scared you where when they where dragging us away, and then you passed out from panic and I just felt awful for making you help us”  
‘So that’s what happened’ HueningKai thought.  
“...I passed out?”   
“Mhm, it really scared me”  
“I’m sorry...but please don’t apologize for asking me to join you, I’m actually thankful for it”  
“...you are?”  
“Yeah, I mean, this is the most eventful few days I’ve had in my life, and most importantly....I met you” HueningKai smiled and looked at Taehyun straight in the eyes.

Taehyun’s heart skipped a beat, and he smiled.  
“Yknow, being trapped in this cell may be awful, but at least we’re together..”  
Taehyun said, taking HueningKai’s hand in his own.  
There goes the heat rushing to HueningKai’s face again.  
HueningKai interlocked their fingers, shifted closer towards Taehyun.  
“Yeah at least we are..”  
They stared at each other, not noticing their faces getting closer, until they where a few inches away, close enough to feel each other’s breath.  
They shut their eyes, HueningKai cupping Taehyun’s cheeks in his hands, and leaned in closer.

Loud footsteps echoed down the hallway, making Taehyun and HueningKai jump back.  
Taehyun stood up, and walked over to the cell bars, and peered down the hallway.  
There was a familiar figure, slowly making his way down the corridor, peering in every cell.

Taehyun stuck his arm between the bars in order to gain Soobin’s attention.  
Soobin ran over and stood in front of the cell.  
“I finally found you guys! Thank goodness! Okay I gotta get you out of there”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of malnourishment/ hunger

Soobin pulled out a rusted key from his pocket, and clicked the lock on the cell doors, before swinging it open.  
“Where’d you get that?” Taehyun questioned, gesturing towards the key in Soobin’s hand.  
“I got it from that guard, yknow the one we where talking to”  
“Beomgyu?”  
“Yeah him”  
“He just...gave it to you?”  
“He agreed to give it to me as long as I don’t hurt his lover or something? I don’t know, but I agreed obviously to get you guys out”  
“Oh, uh..where’s the prince?”  
“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when we get out of here”

HueningKai stood up, face still a bright shade of pink, and walked out of the cell where Taehyun and Soobin where standing.  
“Okay cmon guys, we have to be careful, I took out most of the guards surrounding the cells, but there might be more.” Soobin said in a whisper.  
“Got it” Taehyun answered in the same tone.  
They tiptoed down the hallway, keeping an eye out when they turned a corner.  
They shuffled up the stairs and into the main corridor where a few people where standing.

Soobin silently ran behind a pillar, just out of sight from the people, and gestured to Taehyun and HueningKai to follow.  
They decided to exit through the ballroom, being there wasn’t anyone in there, and the back doors led to the garden where it would be an easier escape.  
Soobin silently unlocked the large glass doors, and let Taehyun and HueningKai out before slipping out the doors himself, and shutting them slowly.

They ran through the garden, the rising sun almost making them visible to anyone passing by, and entered into the trees.  
Being sure they couldn’t be seen by any dwellers, they stopped, and Soobin explained the situation.

“So after I had made it to the ground with the prince, I saw you two being dragged away, and Beomgyu had noticed me escape with Yeonjun, and ran onto the balcony demanding I give him back.  
I ignored his shouting, and decided to run towards the trees, but didn’t realize Beomgyu was chasing after me.  
I decided to run east, and came across this abandoned cottage, and decided to hide in there, but Beomgyu had already found me.  
I then made a compromise with him, since I saw that Beomgyu really realllly liked the prince, I told him if he helped us out I wouldn’t hurt him, and I would give him a potion to make the prince fall in love with him.  
So Beomgyu agreed, immediately at that, and gave me the key to help you guys, and they are waiting for us at the cottage.”

Taehyun and HueningKai stared at him in shock, they couldn’t believe all that had happened while they where in the cell.  
HueningKai had started to question how long he was passed out for.  
Taehyun then blinked in confusion and told Soobin,  
“There is no potion that will make someone fall in love”  
Soobin chuckled nervously and said,  
“Well..he doesn’t know that”  
“Okay, I see” Taehyun said in a teasing tone.

They started to walk through the woods towards the cottage.  
HueningKai had noticed his stomach twisting from hunger, and realized the last time he had eaten anything was before he almost died back in Viamore.  
HueningKai gripped his stomach, hoping for the hunger to go away, he didn’t want to say he was hungry, he didn’t want to be the weak one.  
HueningKai blinked his eyes, as white spots appeared in his vision.  
Taehyun looked over, noticing how pale and weak HueningKai looked.

Taehyun called out to Soobin to stop, and placed a hand on HueningKai’s shoulder.  
“Kai? You okay? You don’t look so good.”  
HueningKai nodded in pain, which didn’t convince Taehyun.  
Tears pricked at HueningKai’s eyes, as he squeezed his stomach, wanting the pain to go away.  
Taehyun noticed that, and walked over to Soobin.  
“Do you have any more bread?”  
Soobin gasped, and said  
“I do, but my rucksack is at the cottage! Do you think he’ll be okay until then?”  
“I’m not sure..” Taehyun looked back at HueningKai, who was know squatting on the ground, wiping away tears of pain.

Soobin walked over and picked HueningKai up.  
“I knew this would happen, it’ll be okay, we are almost there.”


	10. Chapter 10

After a little ways of walking, the cottage finally came into view.  
Vines grew along the walls, and the path leading up to the door was almost completely covered over in moss and grass.  
Most of the windows where dirty or cracked, a few completely gone.  
Definitely was abandoned a while ago.

Taehyun walked ahead, and opened the door for Soobin and HueningKai.  
Inside, the wallpapers where torn and the floor was covered in dirt, but for it to be abandoned, the state of it wasn’t too bad.  
There was a small leather couch beside the wall, where Soobin lay HueningKai down.

Taehyun could hear Beomgyu and Yeonjun talking in another room.  
Makes sense they wouldn’t want to associate with them, since they literally kidnapped them.  
Taehyun hoped however that they would trust them with time.

Soobin walked over, and opened his rucksack that laid on the table.  
He pulled out the drawstring bag, and took out all his pieces of bread.  
He saved two small pieces for him and Taehyun, but immediately gave the rest to HueningKai.

HueningKai, who was curled in on himself on the couch, looked up when Soobin walked over.  
HueningKai sat up to the best of his ability as Soobin handed him the bread.  
HueningKai immediately ate the entire thing, crying a little as the pain in his stomach eased away.  
“Thank you” HueningKai said, wiping his tears away.

“Don’t mention it” Soobin smiled, “just rest for now okay?”  
HueningKai nodded, and settled into the couch.  
Taehyun sat at his feet, and Soobin handed him a piece of bread.  
Taehyun ate it slowly, watching as Soobin ate his.

After Soobin finished eating, he dusted his hands off, and threw his rucksack on.  
“I’ll be back, I’m going to search for maybe fruit in the woods, and if needed I may run into the kingdom to buy more food”  
Taehyun and HueningKai nodded in understanding, and Soobin walked out of the door, a few dust particles falling from the ceiling as it closed.

“...are you okay now?” Taehyun turned to HueningKai.  
“I feel a little better, I may just rest like Soobin told me to”   
“Good idea”  
“I didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want to seem weak, but then I realized, you guys do this kind of stuff all the time, this is all new to me”  
“Of course, we wouldn’t be mad at you, we understand you aren’t normally on the run like we are”  
“Speaking of that...how did you become a criminal so to speak?”  
Taehyun blinked, staring at HueningKai, before sighing.

“Well, I was always the rebellious type as a kid, but that was mainly from me being a warlock, and both of my parents being warlocks.  
Most of my childhood was moving from kingdom to kingdom as they would enforce rules of ‘warlocks and witches banned’  
When we thought we had found a kingdom to accept us, it would be the same routine, they would ban witches and warlocks and we would have to leave.  
Around the age of twelve is when I started to really get tired of it.  
I would always get hated on for being different, and people made me believe I didn’t belong.  
Then one day I just...snapped.  
I had so much anger with the kingdom I was living in at the time, that I decided to set the princess on fire when she was walking through town.  
I obviously had to run from that kingdom, and leave my parents behind.  
That’s when I ran into Soobin, who was getting hated on for being an elf.  
We have committed crimes together since that day, and can’t show our face in multiple kingdoms”

HueningKai stared at Taehyun, eyes full of shock and fear.  
This made him realize just how dangerous and powerful Taehyun could be.  
HueningKai blinked back the thought, and said   
“Wow...I-I don’t even know what to say, I can’t believe that happened to you.  
Of course you where tired of it, at least you have a good reason to want to commit crimes...kinda?”  
HueningKai wasn’t sure if there would ever be a good enough reason to commit crimes, but HueningKai just shrugged.

HueningKai and Taehyun looked up as they saw Beomgyu and Yeonjun walk out of one of the rooms.  
Yeonjun hid behind Beomgyu when he noticed them, and Beomgyu stopped, giving them a death glare.  
An awkward silence fell over them, as they continued to stare at each other.  
Beomgyu, without moving, then said  
“Where’s that elf? He promised me something”  
“He left to gather food.” HueningKai said.  
Beomgyu rolled his eyes, and turned around to Yeonjun.  
“Don’t be scared my prince, I’ll make sure they won’t hurt you.”  
“Thank you Beomgyu, you make me feel very safe.”

Now it was Taehyun’s turn to roll his eyes, as he turned to HueningKai.  
“I can’t deal with much more of this, you wanna go to different room?”  
“Yes” HueningKai said, eyeing Beomgyu and Yeonjun with disgust as they cooed over each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Taehyun grabbed HueningKai’s arm to help him stand up, and held it as they went into one of the guest rooms.  
Yeonjun and Beomgyu walked across the room, and sat at the table.  
“I hate this” Yeonjun said, resting his chin in his hands.  
“I’m sorry my prince, is there anything I can do to help you?” Beomgyu said.  
“I’ve told you before, you don’t have to call me prince, you can just call me Yeonjun if you’d like”  
“Of course my pri- uh Yeonjun”

Beomgyu tapped his fingers against the table, staring at his prince with eyes of love.  
He always loved Yeonjun, more than anyone or anything in the world.  
Beomgyu mainly became Yeonjun’s guard to not only protect him, but to be rid of anyone that would fall in love with his prince.  
Yeonjun was his, even if he didn’t know it yet.

Yeonjun sighed and sat up against the chair.  
“Why are we still here? Why did you insist on staying here when we can just go back to the kingdom and pretend this never happened”  
Beomgyu didn’t want to tell him he was promised a potion that would make Yeonjun fall in love with him, so he quickly came up with a lie.  
“It was the most logical option Yeonjun, if we had gone back then these criminals would just try to kidnap you again, so I suggest we see what it is they want”  
Beomgyu was taken aback at how legit his excuse sounded, and Yeonjun seemed to believe him.

Soobin opened the door, not noticing Yeonjun and Beomgyu staring at him until he turned around.  
Soobin shot Beomgyu a look, and looked at Yeonjun, his face paling a little.  
Soobin shook his head and stayed quiet as he walked by the table and set his rucksack down in the kitchen.  
Soobin pulled out a small bag of food, and set it on the counter.

He stood up, and turned to Yeonjun and Beomgyu, who where still looking at him.  
Soobin cleared his throat, and looked around, before asking  
“Where’s Taehyun and Kai?”  
Beomgyu pointed to one of the guest room doors.  
“Got it” Soobin said, and walked past the table to the leather couch, and plopped down on it.

Silence fell over the room. The only sound that could be heard was the faint chatter of Taehyun and HueningKai’s voices in the other room.  
Yeonjun laid his head in his hands, before groaning and turning to Soobin.  
“I can’t take this anymore, why did you do it?!”   
Soobin sat up and looked at Yeonjun.  
“Do what?”  
Yeonjun’s eyes widened, and he gestured to him and Beomgyu in frustration.  
“Why are we here?! What do you people even want from us”

Soobin’s heart stopped at the words ‘you people’  
“So I’m just a person to you now huh?”  
Beomgyu looked at Soobin with confusion, before turning back to Yeonjun.  
Yeonjun shook his head as he said,  
“You are less than a person, you’re a burden”  
Soobin’s eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them back.

Soobin stood up from the couch, and stood a few feet away from the table.  
“Well I was hoping you had changed Yeonjun, that you would finally accept me!”  
“You’re an elf! You don’t belong in the kingdom!”  
“You couldn’t have made an exception for me?!”  
“Absolutely not! Elves are dangerous!”  
“I’m not though!”  
“You literally just kidnapped me!”  
“YEAH BECAUSE I KNEW THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO TALK TO YOU!” Soobin yelled

Yeonjun shook his head at Soobin, before saying.  
“They where right about you, I made a right decision kicking you out of the kingdom....and the family....

...brother..”


	12. Chapter 12

“BROTHER?! Y-Yeonjun! You didn’t tell me you had a brother?!” Beomgyu said in distraught. Beomgyu was certain Yeonjun told him everything.  
“I wasn’t planning on it either.” Yeonjun said, glaring at Soobin.

Soobin was crying angry tears at this point, trying to understand how his own brother would kick him out of the kingdom.  
Yeonjun watched as Soobin walked back to the couch, and sat down, crying into his hands.  
Yeonjun tried not to let his guard down,he tried to stay strong, but in reality he loved his brother, he hated seeing him like this.

Yeonjun couldn’t take it anymore, and stood up from the table, and bolted over to where Soobin was, taking him in an embrace.  
“IM SORRY SOOBINIE!! I DIDNT WANT YOU TO LEAVE!!” He said.  
Soobin pulled back from the hug, and looked at Yeonjun in confusion.  
“W-what do you mean?”  
Yeonjun sighed, and sat cross-legged on the ground.  
“Father forced me to kick you out all those years ago. Since he is the king, he wanted what was best for the kingdom, and when he heard rumors of the neighboring kingdoms kicking out witches, warlocks, elves, and any other magic-bearing creatures, he decided to as well.  
He didn’t want to kick you out himself, so he made me do it, and said if I didn’t, I would be thrown into a cell for harboring dangerous creatures.  
So I did, and from that day forward I was raised to believe all magic-bearing creatures like you where bad.  
That’s why I got so defensive, I forgot who I once was..”

Soobin stared at him in shock, and stood up, picking Yeonjun off the ground, and hugging him again.  
“I’m glad you’ve found yourself again, I really have missed you, and I almost didn’t recognize you either from how much you’ve changed”  
“Same with you brother.”  
They laughed together, Beomgyu eyeing them from the table.

“Yeonjun, can I ask a favor of you?” Soobin said.  
“Go ahead”  
“Can you please convince father to let magic-bearing creatures live safely in the kingdom? Sure we may sound bad, and we may commit crimes, but that was his fault, we never would’ve turned out like this if he hadn’t kicked us out.  
Please just explain that to him..”  
Yeonjun thought for a moment, and nodded.  
“It will probably be tough to change his mind, but I’ll try, although I might need all the help I can get.”  
“Of course! Thank you so much!!”

Beomgyu stood up, and placed a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder.  
“I’ll be willing to help as much as I can” he said with a soft smile.  
“Thank you Beomgyu” Soobin said.  
A realization flashed through Soobin’s mind.  
“Oh! I gotta tell Taehyun and Kai!” He said, walking over towards the guest room door, Beomgyu and Yeonjun trailing behind him.

Soobin knocked on the door, but there came no response.  
He knocked again, but still nothing.  
“Taehyun?? Kai??” He shouted, knocking a third time.  
“Weird..” He said, before turning the doorknob, seeing it was unlocked.  
He opened the door slightly, and saw Taehyun and HueningKai snuggled together on a mattress, sleeping.  
“Awww, I’ll tell them later! They look so peacful!” Soobin said, closing the door back.


	13. Chapter 13

HueningKai was running.  
He wasn’t sure what exactly he was running from, but his feet led him through the woods.  
He looked back to see a crowd of people marching after him.  
He could see pitchforks, and torches lit, and they where cursing his name.

HueningKai came to the realization that these where the citizens of Viamore, he was running from them.  
However, in the front of the crowd marched none other than Taehyun and Soobin.  
He was a bit confused, and hurt by their betrayal, but he never stopped running.

Then, the world collapsed around him, and he appeared in a darkened alleyway.  
From the shadows walked Taehyun, with a bright, almost sinister smile spread across his face.  
“HueningKai...I love-“

————————————

HueningKai awoke in a cold sweat.  
He scanned his surroundings, realizing he was back in the cottage.  
HueningKai looked to his left, and there lay Taehyun, curled against his side, sleeping peacefully.  
HueningKai let out a sigh of relief.  
‘It was only a dream’ he thought.

HueningKai quietly stood up from the mattress, and dusted himself off.  
He looked out the cracked window, and realized it was already nightfall.  
HueningKai looked back down at Taehyun in the dark room.  
He smiled at Taehyun, and turned towards the door.

HueningKai opened the door slightly and slipped out into the common room.  
Soobin was asleep on the couch, and Yeonjun was no where to be found.  
Beomgyu however, was sitting at the table, a candle next to him as he wrote something in a notepad.  
HueningKai stopped a few feet away from the table, and Beomgyu glanced up at him.

“Evening” Beomgyu said.  
HueningKai was hit with a wave of confusion, being that Beomgyu and Yeonjun wanted nothing to do with them earlier, and now he was talking to him like nothing happened.

HueningKai rubbed his eyes, and asked,  
“Did something happen while Taehyun, and I where asleep?”  
Beomgyu nodded, and pointed to the chair across from him.  
“Have a seat, I shall explain everything”

————————————

“So when are we gonna head back towards the kingdom?”  
“As soon as we tell Taehyun the plan”  
“Do you think it’ll work?”  
“Well ,knowing the king, not necessarily, but it won’t hurt to try”  
“Yeah I guess so”

HueningKai rested his chin on his hand, and stared off into space.  
He let his thoughts take over, as Beomgyu went back to writing in his notepad.  
HueningKai’s thoughts however, where only filled with Taehyun.  
He realized that he had fallen asleep next to Taehyun, snuggled together...  
HueningKai blushed, and tried to shake the thoughts away, but they continued to pound in his mind.

HueningKai can’t even remember much of what Taehyun and HueningKai where talking about before they decided to go to sleep.  
There was only one mattress, and no quilts, so they decided to sleep together.  
It shouldn’t have been anything special to think about, but it was to HueningKai.  
For HueningKai realized he had fallen in love with almost a complete stranger..

A criminal 

A warlock 

....Taehyun...


	14. Chapter 14

A little after sunrise, everyone was wide awake.  
Soobin informed Taehyun of the plan, and and they begin to set on their journey back towards the kingdom.

HueningKai was excited to help them out the best way he could, hoping this would also bring him a peaceful place to be.  
However, he still couldn’t get his mind off the fact he had completely fallen in love with Taehyun.  
But HueningKai’s heart continued to drop its hopes as thoughts of Taehyun not feeling the same flooded through his mind.  
Until he would remember when they almost kissed, but then he would think, ‘perhaps Taehyun was just trying to cheer me up?’

HueningKai went through a swing of different emotions in his mind, before he tried shutting the thoughts out completely, and decided to just focus on helping out his...friends?

————————————

They found themselves back in the castle garden, where they just where only a few days ago.  
Yeonjun and Beomgyu stopped in front of the ballroom doors.  
“If we need you guys, we’ll find you okay? Wish us luck!” Yeonjun said with a smile.  
“Good luck!” Soobin said as Yeonjun and Beomgyu entered into the castle.

“So what do we do while we wait?”  
HueningKai said, and looked over towards Taehyun, who was staring into the town square.  
HueningKai averted his eyes towards the direction Taehyun was looking, along with Soobin.

There, in the middle of the town square, was an enormous crowd of people.  
Pitchforks and torches could be seen held amongst the crowd.  
HueningKai’s heart dropped at the sight, and his legs almost crumbled underneath him as he heard the crowd cursing his name.

‘The citizens of Viamore..’ HueningKai thought.  
Without thinking, HueningKai said with a blank stare at the crowd,  
“They’ve found me...”   
before Taehyun and Soobin could even process what HueningKai had said, HueningKai had already spun around, and dashed off into the woods.

A few people from the crowd noticed the movement, and pointed towards Taehyun and Soobin.  
A few guards tried stopping the crowd from entering the garden, and Taehyun and Soobin took that opportunity to run into the woods.

It didn’t take long-however- for almost half the crowd to chase after them.  
Soobin turned towards Taehyun as they ran.  
“Which way did HueningKai go?”   
Taehyun wished he had an answer for that, but he had no idea, so the best he could do was shrug.

“We should split up, I go this way, you go that way” Soobin said, pointing in opposite directions.  
Taehyun nodded, and turned to the left, right when they got to a small clearing in the trees.  
None of the citizens that had followed them had noticed Taehyun’s turn in direction, and all followed Soobin.  
Taehyun silently wished Soobin a good luck, before running into the trees again.

Taehyun scanned left and right for any sign of HueningKai.  
Taehyun was about to give up, before the sound of hysteric crying echoed through the trees.  
Taehyun followed the sound, which led him to the outskirts of Viamore, where a few cottages lay.  
He walked onto the pathway, the crying getting louder with each step he took.

Taehyun stopped in front of a narrow alley in between two abandoned shops.  
He walked down the alley, the crying even louder.  
Taehyun stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a familiar silhouette curled in on himself on the ground.  
Taehyun was so thankful for his enhanced hearing, otherwise there was no way he could’ve found HueningKai.

Taehyun walked over towards the shaking figure on the ground, and sat down beside him.  
“...Kai?”  
HueningKai’s head shot up, not realizing Taehyun was there until he spoke.  
HueningKai launched himself at Taehyun, wrapping his arms around his neck, and crying into his shoulder.  
The only thing HueningKai could say in that moment was,  
“Please don’t let them take me, I don’t want to die!”

Taehyun’s heart shattered at HueningKai’s voice as it broke with every word.  
“I’m not letting them take you Kai, I love you too much”  
HueningKai pulled back from Taehyun’s shoulders, and wiped his tears with his arm.  
“Y-you love me?”  
Taehyun nodded, and HueningKai smiled slightly, not able to hold back anymore.

HueningKai grabbed the front of Taehyun’s shirt, and pulled him in with desire.  
HueningKai locked his lips with Taehyun’s, Taehyun immediately kissing back, as he wrapped his arms around his waist.  
They separated for a split moment, breathing heavily.  
“I’ve been waiting for that” Taehyun said with a smile.  
HueningKai smiled back, as he pulled him in for another.

This time they where more comfortable, moving their lips against each other’s.  
HueningKai let go of Taehyun’s shirt, and instead wrapped his arms around his neck, playing with Taehyun’s hair.  
Taehyun’s grip on HueningKai’s waist tightened as HueningKai bit his bottom lip.

Once they finally separated again, they shyly smiled at each other.  
They let go of each other, and Taehyun stood up, holding a hand out towards HueningKai.  
“We should probably head back now, yeah?”  
HueningKai hesitantly took his hand and stood up, but stopped when they started to walk out of the alley.  
“I’m still scared Taehyun, I don’t want to die..”  
“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”


	15. Chapter 15

As Taehyun and HueningKai where almost in Pothia, they noticed groups of people being run out of town.  
Distant screams could be heard, and chaos was erupting.  
Taehyun and HueningKai shared the same concerned glance, and ran into the kingdom, finding their way into town square, where people where running and scrambling.  
They where confused as to what was happening, until they saw it, flying high above the castle...a dragon.

Taehyun’s eyes widened at the sight, and HueningKai pulled Taehyun’s arm, averting his attention towards him.  
HueningKai pointed over to where Yeonjun and Soobin could be seen waving down the dragon.  
They ran over towards them, and Yeonjun and Soobin noticed them.

“What is going on?! Where did that dragon come from?!” Taehyun yelled.  
“Yeah and where’s Beomgyu?!” HueningKai added.  
“Well, to answer both of your questions, the dragon is Beomgyu” Yeonjun said nervously.  
“WHAT?!” HueningKai and Taehyun said simultaneously in shock.  
“What do you mean it’s Beomgyu?! Because that most certainly is not!” Taehyun said.  
“Actually he’s right, that is Beomgyu” Soobin chimed in.  
“Please explain...” HueningKai said.

“So, Beomgyu and I asked my dad, also known as the king, calmly if he would reconsider the banishment of magic-bearing creatures. Then out of no where, he snapped and said,  
‘Magic-bearing creatures are a mistake to human kind, this isn’t their world, so they don’t have a rightful place in my kingdom’  
Which made Beomgyu pretty mad, and he turned into a freaking dragon!” Yeonjun said.

“But how?! How did he turn into a dragon?!” Taehyun said, still at a complete loss.  
“Beomgyu isn’t human like everyone thought he was, he’s actually a changeling, the only reason he wasn’t kicked out was because he was so good at disguising himself to look like a human”  
Yeonjun explained further.

“Oh okay...what the heck is a changeling?” HueningKai asked.  
“Changeling’s are human-like creatures that can change their appearance at will, which is why Beomgyu was so good at disguise.” Soobin said.  
Taehyun looked around, noticing the streets where abandoned around them, and Beomgyu was still circling the castle.  
“Where’s the king now?” Taehyun said.

Yeonjun and Soobin fell silent, and Yeonjun slowly said.  
“He’s dead....Beomgyu killed him”   
Taehyun and HueningKai where in shock once more.  
“And...you’re not upset about this?” HueningKai said in a genuine tone.  
“Yeah i mean...a little. He was our father, but he was no king, he wasn’t good at ruling, and he tortured us our entire lives, so we aren’t exactly as upset as you might think” Soobin said, Yeonjun nodding in agreement.

“Wait...does that make you..” Taehyun started  
“The king now?” Yeonjun finished.  
Taehyun nodded, along with Yeonjun.  
“Wow...so..how does it feel?” HueningKai said.  
“I don’t really feel any different, it may take a while for it to sink in with me.” Yeonjun said.

Beomgyu stopped circling the castle, seeing the streets a barren now, and flew down towards the group.  
As he neared the ground, he morphed back to his normal state, and dropped to the dirt in exhaustion.  
Yeonjun ran over, and picked him up in his arms.  
“Beomgyu, are you okay?”  
“I’m sorry for killing your father” Beomgyu cried, guilt flashing across his eyes.  
“I promise it was on accident! I didn’t mean to kill him!” Beomgyu continued.

Yeonjun wiped Beomgyu’s tears and calmed him down.  
“It’s okay Beomgyu, I know it was on accident, and you had a right to be angry, you just weren’t thinking clearly”   
Yeonjun leaned near Beomgyu’s face, and pressed a kiss against his tear-stained cheek.  
Beomgyu smiled at the touch, and hugged Yeonjun, continuing to apologize.

————————————

After a few days of confusion, and working things out, and speeches to the kingdom, Yeonjun had finally accepted his role as king.  
Yeonjun, now in charge of Pothia, immediately got rid of the law to ban magic-bearing creatures.  
Although the citizens where livid when they first heard the news, Yeonjun’s guards threatened them to death if they rioted.

Beomgyu was no longer Yeonjun’s personal guard, for Beomgyu had confessed his love to Yeonjun, and Yeonjun whole-heartedly shared it back.  
Beomgyu and Yeonjun where dating now, and where even happier then they could imagine.

Soobin opened up his own weapons and shields shop near town square.  
Soobin was so ecstatic to be able to live in his home, with his family and friends again, without the constant worry of being kicked out.

As for Taehyun and HueningKai, they also started dating.  
Yeonjun gave them a room in the castle to live in, and they where so excited to finally see their new-found love grow.  
A weight was lifted from HueningKai’s chest that day, he was at such a relief to not be worried every minute of him being killed.

The amount of joyous tears cried that day was too many to count.  
And although happily ever after is a lie, for happiness isn’t forever, there’s always gonna be troubles, that day to them felt like a happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This AU took a long time to write, and I sincerely apologize to those who where reading it as I wrote it, I was actually not expecting to finish it, but seeing how many people liked it I wanted to.  
> I really do hope you enjoyed this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
> Stay safe everyone and ily <3


End file.
